This invention relates to brushes and particularly to denture brushes.
Denture brushes of a variety of configurations have been proposed heretofore, with some of these designs having been marketed. In the process of cleaning items such as dentures, considerable scrubbing force is often necessary for effective cleaning. Yet the shape and material of conventional brushes do not readily lend themselves to this. Such brushes are particularly difficult to use effectively by persons with limited or diminished manual dexterity due to age, arthritis, tremors or the like.